1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacity adjustment apparatus and a capacity adjustment method to be adopted in conjunction with a battery pack constituted with a plurality of cells.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an apparatus known in the related art that executes a capacity adjustment for a plurality of cells constituting a battery pack by detecting the open circuit voltages at the individual cells and individually discharging the cells based upon the voltage distribution of the detected open circuit voltages (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H10-322925).